1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus detects a marker color in a document image scanned by a scanner, and performs image processing such as removing, extracting or inverting for an area surrounded by the marker color.
However, for an area specified by a marker, the aforementioned image processing apparatus can perform only predetermined image processing.